Abby's Bad Mood
by chelsea1234
Summary: Abby and Tim have a rare weekend off but Tim has to work on his book. Abby's not happy. McAbby some Tiva later on. Spanking in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When Abby woke up that morning there was only one way to describe how she felt ~antsy. She had been

looking forward to this rare weekend off with great anticipation. They were having dinner with Ziva and Tony

tonight and that was great. Abby loved spending time with their best friends . They usually played a board

game or watched a movie or just sat around drinking and laughing.

Unfortunately, that was a whole day away, which wouldn't normally be a problem. There was lots of things she

could think of to do with Timmy. With Timmy TO Timmy whatever! The only problem was Tim had a stupid

deadline for his latest stupid book! Not that his book was really stupid. It would be a great book, she was

sure if only it could have been written on a DIFFERENT day. NOT today. Abby loved that Tim was a published

author and was really proud of him. It was just such a time consuming endeavor and their jobs were also time

consuming which didn't leave a lot of time for them as a couple. That's what this weekend should be about she

thought.

Them.

If Timmy really loved her he should want to spend as much time with her as possible.

Abby dragged herself out of bed and towards the irritating sound of the tap, tap tapping of the stupid

typewriter. "Morning McGee." Abby greeted grumpily. Tim rolled his eyes. This was conversation was not

going to end well. He could feel it in his bones. Still he would try. "Morning Abs!" he said brightly. "There's

coffee in the pot, what would you like for breakfast?" Abby sighed a long melodramatic sigh. "Nothing. I

wouldn't want to pull you away from your precious wouldn't want the publishers to have to wait for

your attention or anything."

Tim rolled his eyes before spinning around in his chair and pulling Abby between his legs into a hug. "Look

Abby, you know I have to do this work. Left alone I can finish in about five hours. Then we can do whatever

you want for the rest of the weekend!" He kissed her gently but didn't get much of a response. "Deal Abs?" A

gentle tap on her bottom prompted a sullen reply. "If you say so". Losing patience Tim tapped her a little less

gently. "Actually Abby I do and if you don't want to sit all night at Tony and Ziva's with a very sore behind then

I suggest you lose the attitude."

"I don't HAVE an attitude TIMOTHY I just don't like being ignored." Abby mumbled.

"I'm not ignoring you, but keep it up Abs and your going to have more of my attention than you know what to

do with. So why don't you go and start some toast or something and I'll come and have breakfast with you in a minute."

O.K." With that Tim spun back to his typewriter and began 'cranky typing' as Abby called it.

Making a getaway to the kitchen Abs stuck her tongue out behind Tim's back. "I saw that." Tim smirked.

"OH MY F*^$$ GOD McGEE YOUR TURNING INTO MY MOTHER! DO YOU HAVE EYES IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!

"Did you say something sweetness?" Tim enquired sarcastically. The only sound coming back to him was the

banging and crashing of cups, plates, cutlery and anything else that Abby could find that would make noise.

Tim took a calming breath as he muttered to himself "Keep it up Abigail. Keep it up."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After a quiet shared breakfast (very quiet) of toast and coffee with a side of sighing and death stares from

Abby, Tim went back to his typing.

Abs decided it was high time she gave the apartment a thorough clean. She may as well have some fun while

she was at it! After stacking the dishwasher (very loudly), she put on a load of laundry (making sure she

banged the lid open and shut several times).

She stood in the kitchen her brain racing with ideas that might annoy Tim enough to move him away

from that stupid typewriter for the day. Ding went the computer in her head!

You know what Tim needs, she thought with a gleam in her eye, a nutritious protein shake….She banged and

clattered some more while she retrieved the blender from the cupboard. Next the ingredients. Unfortunately

for Tim this also involved as much noise as Abby could possibly muster as she banged down tins of special

powder and used the electrican opener. "SORRY TIMMY!" she called out sweetly,

I'm just making you a surprise." "Fine Abby!" Tim called back through clenched teeth, deciding not to bite for

now.

Abby was getting a little frustrated that her efforts were not having the desired effect, so she decided to step

up a little. The blender was already doing a pretty noisy job but once Abby added the ice cubes, there was

lots of clanging and clinging and high pitched whirring as the poor machine tried to process all the different

ingredients that had been crammed into it..

Tim shot out of the living room and into the kitchen wearing a look of thunder. Slamming the switch shut and

giving Abby a very pointed glare he pointed out the obvious. "It's done!" Returning his dark glare with a

mischievous one of her own Abby poured Tim a glass, popping an umbrella and a cherry on the top for good

measure. "Enjoy!" she said with glee.

Oh she was good. He had to give her that much.

Surveying the total destruction of the kitchen Tim made a quiet but deadly suggestion... "Why don't you

clean up this mess Abby. That will give you something to do." "I'm on it Timmy, I have your six."she

grinned with her pigtails bouncing around her face.

Lulling Tim into a false sense of security Abby decided to lay low for a while~ Not too low. After she made the

bed and tidied the bedroom she thought she might just listen to some soothing music. She peeked through

the crack of the bedroom door and just as Tim had his special shake almost to his lips she pressed the remote

to the cd player blaring Dead Brain Matter throughout the apartment. " F&^%%.... ABBYYYY!!!!" jumping from

the shock he managed to knock the SPECIAL SHAKE, umbrella, cherry ice chips and all from one end of his desk

to the other.

A very apologetic Abby came bounding out of the bedroom gushing all over Tim. "Timmy, I'm so sorry! You've

ruined your work. Here let me help you." Tim clutched Abby's wrist and pulled her around to face him. "I'll fix

it!" "Just please go away and let me do this before I lose my temper, my train of thought and my sanity

completely."

"What can I do to help you Tim ?" Abby asked in her sweetest voice. Tim softened as he always does. "I don't

know Abs anything you like sweetie . Just please behave for a while. Please?" he pleaded. "Of course I will ,

I'll just finish the house cleaning as quietly as I can." "Thankyou" he said as he kissed her tenderly.

Tim cleaned up the mess and sat down with a fresh cup of coffee and some cookies on a plate. All was

peaceful and Tim was finally starting to relax and get some work done when he heard the bedroom door open

and the sound of a vacuum cleaner coming towards him. He just shook his head and kept on typing. He really

did try to ignore the incessant buzzing sound that was coming closer and closer to him. Hell he even lifted his

feet as she tried to vacuum under his desk. Then it happened. She crossed the line. It was the final straw. The

last nail in her coffin.

She vacuumed his cookies up off the plate.

"THAT ABIGAIL IS IT" he roared!

She tried to make a run for it . As she darted this way and that, trying to get away she muttered to herself

"Too much I think." "Ya think Abby?" Tim replied incredulously as he threw her over his shoulder and stormed

to the bedroom peppering her backside with hefty smacks all the way.

"Please Timmy I'm SORRY! I was ONLY CLEANING" "You can't… OW… spank someone… OW… for cleaning!"

"Oh save it Abs!" and the door was kicked shut!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

OH SHIT! Abby thought as she found herself dangling over Tim's back. "Who ARE you and what the HELL have

you done with my Timmy! Put me down you big oaf McGee!" she yelled loudly as she pummelled his back.

"Sure Abby. It'll be my pleasure." and with that he dumped her unceremoniously over his knee, pulling down

her sweats and panties in one go.

"NOW!" Tim emphasized with a solid swat! "You have my undivided attention and I don't intend to leave you

feeling neglected for ONE…smack MORE …smack…. second….CRACK!" With that he proceeded to paint her

backside a very pretty colour of red. "Ow… TIMMY stop!..I'm SORRY, I'll be quiet…Ow OW OW … I promise! I'll

OUCH.....leave you alone.....ow.... I'll let you work McGeee!!!"

When Tim saw the tears forming in her eyes he stopped and pulled her into a hug.

He kissed her softly and chuckled at her pout. "Come on Abs. You deserved every swat. You know you did." "I

just wanted you to pay attention to me." she sobbed resentfully. "Well mission accomplished Abby. I think I

just paid you quite a bit of attention but if you still feeling neglected......" "No I'm good ! Really! I've gotta get

ready to go to Tony and Ziva's now anyway."

Tim had thoughts of possibly going back to his writing.

He watched Abby's face brighten. "I think I'll take a shower," she said dropping her remaining clothes at his

feet. The sight of her naked never failed to take his breath away but as she shook her hair out of her pigtails

with her red ass on display he was once again putty in her hands. At the predicted sound of his sudden

ragged breath Abby turned, "Care to join me Timmy?" she said huskily and found he was already right behind

her, all thoughts of working on his book a distant memory for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Tony and Ziva's door sometime later happy and eager to spend the evening with their friends.

The not so good start to the day seemingly forgotten.

As they waited for someone to open the door they stood holding hands and shared a tender kiss. In fact they

became so rapt up in their deepening kiss, that they didn't notice Tony standing there. Much to his amusement

he had to clear his throat to get their attention. "Well! McRomeo and Juliet are here Ziva!" he called out with a

big grin plastered across his face.

"Hilarious as usual Dinozzo." Tim answered back, not that Tony's jokes really bothered him anymore. They

were really quite good friends despite all the teasing. Abby and Tim both greeted Ziva with a kiss and Abby

gave Tony a big hug.

"So , what's on the agenda tonight?" Abby asked excitedly.

" I'm not sure Abby. What do you think? We were thinking pizza and a movie or a game of cards

perhaps?"queried Ziva.

Abby thought quickly. "A movie'd be great" she said. What she didn't say was that it'd be a hell of a lot more

comfortable to sit on the soft cushiony couch watching a movie, than it would be to sit on a hard kitchen chair

all night trying to concentrate on cards. Tony and Ziva agreed readily, not suspecting an ulterior motive on

her part.

Tim caught her look of desperation though at the thought of the hard chair and couldn't resist a bit of teasing

himself. "Oh I don't know Abs it might be fun to play a game of cards or even a nice long game of monopoly.

Whaddayathink ?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Abby narrowed her eyes at him at gave him a secretive

glare while she hissed quietly " Do you ever intend to have sex again McGee ?"

"A movie and pizza sounds perfect!" he amended quickly with a big grin but he couldn't resist making Abby

jump by pinching her still sore bottom discretely.

Tony and Ziva were oblivious to all this because they themselves were joking and bickering as they served

everyone drinks and snacks while they waited for the pizza to be delivered. Tony didn't however miss Abby's

wince and intake of breath as she plonked herself down on the sofa.

Muttering vague excuses, Tony dragged Ziva to the kitchen."Wow!" he whispered "did you see that?" "what

did I see?" she questioned not so quietly. "SHHHH!!! , did you see Abby's face when she sat down?" "No,

Tony. What was her face doing that was so unusual?" "She was hurting." "Her face was hurting?" "No Zi-va

her face wasn't hurting. Her ass was." "Her ass was hurting? How do you know this?" "Keep up Ziva she

was doing the face." She looked at him blankly. "You know the f a c e." He demonstrated the wincing look

that Abby had worn as she sat. "Oh…. OH." "She has been spanked? By who?" "My guess would be

McSpanky in there but I wouldn't have thought he'd have it in him."

" The BIG question is WHY ! There's a story here my love and those two are not leaving this apartment until I

find out what it is."

Ziva just rolled her eyes and dragged Tony back out to the living room to join their guests.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Sooo kiddies, what have we all been doing today?" Tony inquired with a not so subtle grin plastered across

his face. Ziva just rolled her eyes again and then glared at him. " No arguments, disagreements or the… like?"

"Ow Ziva ! I've told you before DON'T Gibbs slap me!"

"What the hell are you going on about now Tony?" McGee asked in an exasperated tone. Luckily before Tony

had a chance to answer there was a knock at the door signalling that the pizza had arrived. As they both

went to the door Ziva hissed "Could you be any more subtle Tony!" "I think you mean less subtle" Tony

hissed back. "No, I don't, I was being sarcastic!" "You were? Oh! That's great Ziva you got that right." "I know.

Now just leave them alone!" she said with another headslap.

As they returned with the pizza Tony made to set it all on the kitchen table. Ziva gave him a shove towards

the living room as she spoke. "I think we should just eat in here while we watch the movie. It will be more

comfortable." she said. "For who." Tony mumbled under his breath. Abby's ears pricked up but she decided to

ignore what she thought she may have just heard. There was no way Tony could know. Could he?

After they had eaten and the movie was in full swing Tony noticed Abby squirming in her seat. "You Ok Abs?"

he said with yet another silly grin on his face. "Fine, thanks Tony." she said now certain that he had caught

onto something "I just ate too much is all." She said squeezing Tim's hand to get his attention. "Here" he

said " Lay down and put your legs up on me," effectively lifting her bottom off the couch and providing her

with some much appreciated relief.

Alright that's it. I'm just gonna have to ask her outright he thought. How would I go about that? Mmmmm . "I

noticed your girlfriends ass is sore did you do that McGee?"…nah that could be taken the wrong way. He

giggled quietly to himself. What about "Do you spank Abby Tim?" …nah too direct. I know I could show them

my frat paddle and ask them to demonstrate. He actually laughed out loud at that one only to find himself with

three pairs of eyes boring into him.

OK! That was it. Abby had had enough. She got up off the couch and stopped the dvd player. "Alright

DINOZZO we're all friends here just say it! WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY!!!! COME ON I know you want to ASK, SO

JUST ASK!!!!

Tim and Ziva just sat there spluttering not even trying to hide their amusement at Tony's plight. Tim, because

well, he was enjoying the show. Ziva ,well so was she. They both new that Tony had it coming!

"Umm. Well I …..geez Abby it's kind of embarrassing to ask. "YA THINK DINOZZO! Well come on , WHAT'S THE

QUESTION?"

Tony sighed deeply. There was no way out now. "I noticed that you were having trouble sitting and I thought

that McGee might have spanked you." He said all at once.

A big grin lit up Abby's face. "See that wasn't so bad was it? Geez Tony, all ya had to do was ask!"

"Actually Tony, your correct. I pissed off McGee and he tanned my ass. He does it a lot. So do I. Well, I mean I

piss him off a lot, I don't spank him .Although I could McGee if you wanted me too? Spank you I mean, not piss

you off although I don't really mean to do that it just happens."she said digressing

.

"It's Ok Abs I'm good! Thanks anyway!" he said with a beaming smile of pride .

Tony and Ziva were both dumbstruck. Tony more than Ziva. When he finally recovered his voice Tony gave

Abby a sheepish grin. "Sorry Abs I shouldn't have tried to embarrass you." "You didn't Tony, surely you know

by now that I'm a lot of things but shy is not one of them." She smiled and hugged him and then punched him

in the arm hard " But don't do it again or I'll sick Timmy onta ya. She whispered conspiritually "It's always the

quiet ones you've hafta watch." Tony eyed Tim off incredulously.

The evening had been salvaged and if anything they had had more fun joking around than they had been

watching the movie. Tim and Abby had gone home and Tony locked up the apartment for the night.

As Ziva came out of the shower and entered the bedroom she was struck by the mess of Tony's clothes

strewn from one end of the bedroom to the other. She stomped out to the living room and slapped Tony on

the back of the head. "Clean up your mess!" she demanded.

Tony's mind was racing…… Will I, won't I… Do I dare… I will. If McSpankalot can get away with it . As he

headed towards Ziva with a purpose she turned from where she was placing her gun and knife on the

dresser for the night. "Yes?" she said with scary eyes …. Na… he thought not tonight. He went to pick up his

dirty laundry.

The end


End file.
